


Илза Дж. Бик - "Ключ"

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Original Work
Genre: "The Key" by Ilsa J.Bick, Detective, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: В парке округа Колумбия бегун обнаружил тело новорождённого ребёнка. Единственные улики — странная татуировка и лоскут ткани, исписанный загадочными знаками.





	Илза Дж. Бик - "Ключ"

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод рассказа из сборника "Weird detectives", за редактуру огромное спасибо volhinskamorda.
> 
> ***
> 
> Переводчик никакой материальной выгоды из этого текста не извлекает, перевод был сделан исключительно на общественных началах.
> 
> ***  
Translation of "The Key" by Ilsa J.Bick.  
I do not own anything in this text, everything belongs to its author.

Кей сказала, ему, скорее всего, была неделя от роду. Самое большее две: сохранился обрывок пуповины. Его нашли в неглубокой могиле, по ту сторону холма в парке Рок-Крик, рядом с аллеей Клингл-вэлли, недалеко от Национального зоопарка. Нашедшая его на пробежке девушка скрючилась на заднем сидении патрульной машины, золотистый ретривер, который поднял шум из-за того, что оказалось вовсе не бурундуком, выглядел сконфуженным: положил нос на передние лапы и удивлялся, что сделал не так. Рядом с девушкой был один из полицейских. Мы — мой напарник Роллинс и я — прошли мимо них, направляясь к холму, покрытому травой и сырому после ночного дождя. Ретривер с надеждой посмотрел на нас, постучал хвостом. Девушка продолжала смотреть в никуда.  
  
Ребёнок оказался маленьким белым мальчиком. Волосы у него были короткие и густые, похожие на шерстяную шапку. Изо рта и носа вытекала густая мутная дрянь. Те, кто не разбирался, посчитали бы её кровью. Я разбирался. Дрянь означала, что ребёнок был уже три-четыре дня как мёртв. Повезло, что октябрь выдался холодный (на неделе уже Хэллоуин), и Кей выяснила, что это замедлило разложение. Но сладковато-тошнотворный запах гниения всё же был, а живот ребёнка был вздут от деятельности бактерий и жёлто-зелёным цветом походил на синяк. Под кожей груди виднелись толстые сине-зелёные сосуды, а веки распухли и почернели. От одного вида хотелось оторвать кому-нибудь голову.  
  
— Есть что-нибудь? — спросил я Кей.  
  
— Не узнаем, пока не сделаем вскрытие, Джейсон. Хотя роды, скорее всего, были домашними.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Она указала пальцем:  
  
— Не обрезан. Сейчас обрезание делают во всех больницах, за исключением тех случаев, когда родители просят этого не делать.  
  
— Что ещё?  
  
— Ничего определённого. Я думаю, дело в переохлаждении и обезвоживании. А, ещё есть татуировка, — затянутый в синюю перчатку палец провёл по голубой кляксе над левым соском ребёнка. — Думаю, это как-то связано с бандами, Джейсон.  
  
Верилось с трудом.  
  
— Что-то сомнительно. Я всю жизнь прожил в округе. Видел младенцев в мусорных баках и на берегах Потомака. Видел, как детей, делающих домашнюю работу, размазывает проезжающий мимо автобус. Но месть уличных банд? Младенцу? Впервые вижу.  
  
— Но татуировка... Что это ещё может быть?  
  
Вот тут она меня подловила. Я открыл страницу блокнота, на которой записал буквы. Пришлось использовать увеличительное стекло: L-M-Z-2-9 — насколько мы смогли разглядеть. «M» была написана курсивом. Сама татуировка была смазанной, похоже, сделанной наспех.  
  
— Может, это римские цифры, — произнесла Кей. — Знаешь, «L» — это «пятьдесят», а «M» — «тысяча».  
  
— Разумно, — сказал Роллинс. — «Чёрные гангстеры-”апостолы” используют римскую тройку», было в газетах.  
  
— Ты видишь тут римскую тройку? — спросил я. — Я не вижу. А что за «Z»?  
  
— Может быть, это значит «двадцать шесть» — последняя буква алфавита, — сказала Кей.  
  
— Шифр? — Идея не такая уж плохая. Я записал цифры. — Вдобавок к тысяче девяносто девяти. Мне подобное сочетание незнакомо.  
  
Мы оставили Кей снимать отпечатки с ручек ребёнка, а криминалистов — ползать в поисках улик. Я пошёл вверх по склону. К куртке прицепился репейник.  
  
— Послушай, — сказал я Роллинсу, — поговорю с девушкой, посмотрим, что она скажет.  
  
— Ладно. А мне что делать?  
  
— Пробей по базе татуировку. Я подпишу отчёт об осмотре места.  
  
Девушку звали Рейчел Голд. Ей было двадцать семь, и она жила на третьем этаже дома по Двадцать шестой улице, рядом с Университетом Джорджа Вашингтона. Как она сама сказала: «Прямо напротив Уотергейта». Она до сих пор сидела в патрульной машине, и ей пришлось вытягивать шею. (Кое-кто считает, что я похож на Патрика Юнга — разве что у меня усы и я на восемьдесят лярдов баксов беднее). На Голд были чёрная толстовка и чёрные же спортивные штаны. Толстовка испачкана рвотой, густые русые волосы стянуты в тугой хвост. Вокруг ворота толстовки обвивалась золотая цепочка. На цепочке висел крохотный золотой ключ — вероятно, не больше ногтя большого пальца.  
  
— Вы учитесь?  
  
— Нет, — Глаза у Голд были тёмные-тёмные и такие огромные, что она была похожа на фарфоровую статуэтку: сплошные глаза. — Я помощник куратора особой экспозиции в Музее холокоста.  
  
— Особой экспозиции?  
  
— Да. Я недавно закончила выставку на тему музыкантов Холокоста и занимаюсь народным творчеством Восточной Европы.  
  
— Ладно. Давайте-ка ещё раз. Что произошло?  
  
Она рассказала. Вышла из квартиры в восемь: пробежаться и, поскольку соседа не было дома, выгулять его ретривера. Голд планировала пробежаться до поворота на Национальный зоопарк в Портере и обратно.  
  
— Да только не вышло, — произнесла она и левой рукой медленно потрепала собаку по ушам. Стряхнула с пальцев пару репьев. — Я отпустила Регби... собаку побегать. И вдруг я бегу и понимаю, что её рядом нет. Зову, а потом слышу — лает, будто, ну, понимаете, белку на дерево загнала. Когда она не вернулась, я пошла назад, увидела её и... — Она отвела взгляд и тяжело сглотнула. — Регби стояла у холмика. Я сначала подумала, что там сурок. Потом подошла поближе, а там... там маленькие... н-ноги, — по её щекам потекли слёзы. Правая рука украдкой потянулась к шее, и тонкие пальцы затеребили подвеску. — Я подошла чуть ближе, чтобы убедиться, а потом увидела ногу и часть ли-лица...  
  
— Вы ничего не трогали?  
  
Она, дрожа, мотнула головой из стороны в сторону.  
  
— После того, как увидела, не смогла...  
  
— А потом позвонили 911? Взяли сотовый?  
  
— Нет. Там недалеко заправка, — она указала на восток, по направлению к Потомаку и Центру Кеннеди, — на Вирджинии, рядом с Уотергейтом. А потом... — она замолкла. Потеребила подвеску.  
  
Полицейский раздражённо вздохнул.  
  
— Хорошо, а они трогали тело?  
  
— Ага, — я сунул блокнот во внутренний нагрудный карман. Я уже начал мёрзнуть. Пальцы на ногах просто заледенели. Я вытянул шею — посмотреть, как идут дела у Кей, но холм был слишком крутой.  
  
Рэйчел Голд встала.  
  
— Если всё в порядке, можно я пойду? Я замёрзла и... — она взглянула на испачканную толстовку. — Я в полном раздрае.  
  
Я проверил, есть ли у меня её домашний и рабочий телефон, и напомнил, что ей позвонят, когда надо будет сделать официальное заявление. Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, и на солнце блеснула подвеска.  
  
— Мило, — сказал я.  
  
— О, — она опустила взгляд, — Она старинная.  
  
Ключ был похож на антикварные ключи из старых фильмов. Сверху я увидел выгравированную чёрную букву. Вроде «W», но концы по форме напоминали языки пламени крохотных свечей.  
  
— А это что?  
  
— Иврит. Буква «шин».  
  
У меня внезапно стянуло в груди.  
  
— Необычно.  
  
— А, это из Старого Света. Амулет на удачу, — она снова начала плакать. — Только не помогло, правда?  
  
***  
  
Движение в округе Колумбия паскудное. Участок располагался в Индиане, в двух милях от Рок-крик. Так что я мог рассчитывать на сорок пять минут передышки. Что и хорошо, потому что мне нужно было разобраться, почему от мыслей об Адаме в горле вставал ком размером с теннисный мяч.  
  
В прошлом году, примерно в это же время, на Хэллоуин, мы вместе вели дело, Адам Леннокс — мой первый напарник, мой лучший друг — и я. Дурное дело: милую девушку убили за день до свадьбы прямо перед синагогой. Вырезали сердце. А на его месте — свастику. Я думал на бойфренда, потому что, как это бывает, у милой ортодоксальной еврейской девушки был любимый. Свастика — хороший способ показать ненависть к еврею, и я считал, что Адам, который был евреем, считает так же. Но нет. Вместо этого он нафантазировал некую теорию о ритуале навахо, поскольку свастика была перевёрнутой. Как бы там ни было, девушку похоронили, и дело осталось «глухарём».  
  
Адам после так и не оправился. Начал разговаривать сам с собой, а когда я спрашивал, он просто отвечал, что подцепил призрака, и что не стоит обращать внимания. А шесть месяцев спустя он решил, что ему нравится вкус оружейной стали.  
  
И да — он вышиб себе мозги в парке Рок-крик.  
  
Совпадение? Я суеверен. Все копы суеверны. Слишком много совпадений: Хэллоуин, иврит. Рок-крик. Дурная карма — вот что это такое.  
  
Господи, я скучал по Адаму. Чтоб его.  
  
На левом повороте к Индиане залопотал телефон. Я нажал на кнопку приёма.  
  
— Сандерс.  
  
— Джейсон, — это была Кей. — Мы начали вскрытие.  
  
— Быстро ты, Кей.  
  
— Это ребёнок. Кстати, мы кое-что нашли.  
  
***  
  
Спецкостюм был холодным и вонял дезинфицирующим средством. Одевшись и нацепив синюю хирургическую шапочку и бумажные бахилы, я подошёл к столу, где вскрывали мальчика. Здесь была Кей вместе со старшим судмедэкспертом, парнем по имени Стрэнд, который работал тут уже лет сто.  
  
— Детектив Сандерс, — Стрэнд держал маленькую циркулярную пилу, и я увидел, что они вскрыли живот и грудную клетку ребёнка. Шея была закреплена на узком валике, кожа отделена от черепа. Стрэнд включил пилу, и она зажужжала, как стоматологическая бормашина. — Вы как раз вовремя. С новорождёнными работать непросто, учитывая, какой у них мягкий череп.  
  
— Угу, — ответил я. Стрэнд мне не слишком нравился.  
  
— Джейсон, сюда, — позвала Кей. Она тоже считала Стрэнда придурком. Она стояла у тумбочки из нержавейки у дальней стены.  
  
Я подошёл. За спиной стихло шипение пилы, как только она достигла кости.  
  
— Что там у тебя?  
  
— Вот, — она выложила пакет для улик. Внутри пакета лежал трёхдюймовый квадрат желтоватой ткани. — Нашли под языком.  
  
— Под языком?  
  
— Сложенную в несколько раз. Тебя долго не было, я позвонила, чтобы её отсканировали.  
  
— И?  
  
— Никаких отпечатков. Кровь совпадает с кровью ребёнка. На ней что-то написано. Или нарисовано.  
  
— Да ты смеёшься, — я перевернул пакет, и желудок у меня ухнул в пятки.  
  
В центре лоскута была звезда Давида. В середине звезды и у трёх верхних лучей были написаны буквы иврита. Под звездой была грубо нарисована мишень на шесте. У шеста — шесть отростков, похожих на острия: по три с каждой стороны.  
  
— Сперва татуировка, — произнесла Кей, — а теперь это. Дело становится странным, Джейсон.  
  
Я медленно выдохнул.  
  
— Ага.  
  
***  
  
Несколько лет назад вместе со мной и Адамом над одним делом работал спец по анализу поведения. «Срань господня» — так в ФБР называли дела с религиозной подоплёкой. Ну, вы в курсе: семь смертных грехов у нас в крови и прочее дерьмо. Если сомневаетесь, для пущей осведомлённости сходите в кино.  
  
Итак, что у меня было: мёртвый ребёнок. Странная татуировка. Лоскут с еврейской звездой и буквами иврита. Как я и говорил — «срань господня».  
  
До ухода из морга я зашёл в кабинет Кей и позвонил Роллинсу. Как я и подозревал, насчёт татуировки у него было глухо. Я рассказал ему о лоскуте ткани.  
  
— Пришлю копию по факсу. Прогони это по нашей базе бандитской символики. Начни со звезды. Должно быть просто. Навскидку уже вспоминается пара банд вроде «Гангстеров-апостолов» или «Племени». Чёрные гангстеры «Нового поколения» используют звезду Давида и тройную «L». И я хочу, чтобы ты позвонил Голд. Скажи, что нам нужно официальное заявление. К четырём пусть будет у нас.  
  
— Но завтра ут...  
  
— Просто позвони ей.  
  
— Ладно. А ты?..  
  
— Кое-что проверю, — я отключился, сложил телефон и запихнул его в боковой карман. А потом отправил факс.  
  
На выходе меня поймала Кей.  
  
— Фотографии татуировки и лоскута в момент обнаружения, — сказала она, протянув мне конверт. — Позвоню тебе как можно скорей. Однако пока — ничего.  
  
— Спасибо. Слушай, мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что проверила, — я объяснил, что требуется сделать.  
  
— Что искать?  
  
— Возможно, ничего. Долго ещё?  
  
— ФБР составляет стандартный профиль. Мы на низком старте. Скажем, три-четыре часа. Искать по профилю фбровцев?  
  
— Нет, просто проверь архив.  
  
— Идёт, — а после: — Ты что-то нашёл.  
  
— Всё, что у меня есть — это совпадение. Это ерунда, — «Пока что», — подумалось мне.  
  
Дело было хуже того, над чем мы работали с Адамом. Неважно, что он говорил, я знал, что то дело не в религии. Но вот нынешнее — я по спирали выехал с парковки, повернул направо на Двадцать третью улицу и направился к Мемориалу Линкольна — нынешнее дело смердело до небес. Повернув направо, на бульвар Конституции, я съехал с автомагистрали E, оставив справа центр Кеннеди, и двинулся в сторону шоссе 50 на Фэйрфакс, штат Вирджиния.  
  
Найдя нужное место, я заглушил мотор и остался в машине. После всей прошлогодней дряни община переехала и построила новую синагогу. Я видел, как из боковой двери под руку вышли двое мужчин. Они о чём-то спорили, жестикулируя руками, как сигнальщики. Одеты они были одинаково: в чёрные пальто до колен, чёрные шляпы. У одного была белоснежная борода до пояса. Второй сильно моложе, борода у него была густая, чёрная и вьющаяся, она обрамляла лицо, будто шерсть плюшевого медведя.  
  
Над запертой дверью были установлены камеры, так что я позвонил. Я слышал, на синагогу как-то нападали вандалы. Я выбрал кипу из деревянного ящика, стоявшего справа от двери, и надел на голову. Секретарь раввина, женщина по имени Мириам, с платком на голове, одетая в блузку с длинными рукавами и юбку до лодыжек, сказала подняться наверх.  
  
У раввина кто-то был. Гость оказался весьма пожилым, борода его походила на седую бахрому. Он что-то проворчал на идиш. Раввин, успокаивая, ответил, похлопал старика по спине.  
  
Раввин наблюдал, как старик ковыляет по лестнице.  
  
— Невесёлый человек, — сказал я.  
  
Раввин, которого звали Дитрих, посмотрел на меня карими глазами.  
  
— У него нет причин веселиться. — Дитрих из Квинса, так что стоило ему открыть рот, как мне на ум сразу же приходил стадион «Шей». — Дочь Якова хочет выйти замуж за гоя. Славный парень, я его знаю. Сказал, что примет иудаизм, но для Якова это всё равно катастрофа.  
  
— Что так?  
  
— Яков пережил Биркенау. Он был единственным уцелевшим из своей семьи. Для Якова поступок дочери сродни победе Гитлера. Вот почему так нужны любавичские хасиды. Мы сохраняем традиции, чтобы люди не забывали, — Дитрих хлопнул в ладоши, будто объявляя, что тема закрыта. — Итак, детектив Сандерс, проходите, садитесь.  
  
Кабинет у Дитриха был тесный, полки ломились от книг. Он предложил кофе, и я взял чёрный с двумя кусочками сахара. Он протянул мне чашку, а затем с тихим стоном плюхнулся на сиденье. Когда мы виделись в прошлом году, я решил, что мы с ним ровесники — ему тоже где-то тридцать пять. Он постарел. На висках появилась седина. От уголков глаз протянулись глубокие морщины, а лицо заострилось, вокруг рта залегли глубокие складки.  
  
— Итак, — произнёс он, отпив кофе, — чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
— Мне нужна ваша консультация, — я показал рисунки, и он принялся молча разглядывать их. Я прихлёбывал кофе и ждал. Кофе оказался хуже того, что варил я. Я поставил чашку на пол.  
  
Подняв на меня взгляд, Дитрих нахмурился.  
  
— Где вы это взяли?  
  
— Извините, не могу сказать. Идёт расследование. Я могу только задавать вопросы, а не отвечать на них.  
  
— Хорошо, — Дитрих поставил свою чашку на столик. — Да, я узнаю символы. А вот что это такое, я не уверен.  
  
— Вы о чём?  
  
— Я о том, что в этом нет никакого смысла. В сущности, у вас тут часть формулы.  
  
— Формулы?  
  
— Да, для защитного амулета.  
  
— Против чего?  
  
Дитрих замешкался, а потом ответил:  
  
— Против зла. Вы должны понять, детектив. Иудаизм — это религия без пантеона. В отдалённом прошлом несчастья приписывали злым духам и тёмным силам, в то время как в иудаизме считается, что всё это исходит от Хашема — от Бога. Однако необразованных и суеверных крестьян трудно изменить. Суеверия дожили до первой половины прошлого века.  
  
Я вспомнил Голд и её ключ.  
  
— Вы говорите о мистицизме.  
  
— Да. Например, наша Тания основана на весьма древней Каббале, но, понимаете ли, лишь в определённых аспектах. Существует множество мрачных областей Каббалы, о которых известно лишь посвящённым евреям или исследователям. Многие работы из-за определённых опасений не переводились.  
  
— Опасений.  
  
— Опасений в неточности. Которые могли бы повести евреев в особо запретном направлении, поскольку данные практики противоречат нашей вере. Как бы так сказать... — Дитрих прижал палец к губам. — Существует теоретическое и практическое ответвление. Их изучают посвящённые специалисты, но и только.  
  
— Расскажите о практике.  
  
Дитрих развёл руками.  
  
— А что сказать? Еврейских колдунов не бывает.  
  
— Ну, кое-кто этого не знает.  
  
— Вы думаете, это сделал еврей? — он категорично покачал головой. — Нет. В «Исходе» такое строго запрещено.  
  
— Но вы сами сказали: суеверия сохранились. Так что, рисунок связан с ними?  
  
— Этот рисунок — не более чем отголосок, — оно подошёл к полке, снял книгу и, вернувшись за стол, принялся перелистывать страницы. Я прочёл название на обложке: «Амулеты и суеверия».  
  
— Вот, — произнёс он и встал за моим правым плечом.  
  
Текст на иврите обрамлял прямоугольный рисунок — грубоватый, почти детский. Прямоугольник был разделён на две части. Слева находилось нечто, похожее на головастых бескрылых птиц с округлыми ступнями без пальцев. Справа были изображены странные четырёхугольники, а вот рисунок рядом я узнал — шест с отростками.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Часть формулы. Копия изображения для амулета, из книги, хранящейся в Британском музее — «Книги ангела Разиэля». — Имя он произнёс как «Рэй-зей-эль». — Формула весьма точная. Слева изображения трёх ангелов: Санви, Санасанви и Самнаглофа.  
  
— А справа?  
  
— Адам, Ева, — он указал на шест, — и Лилит.  
  
— Лилит?  
  
Дитрих вздохнул.  
  
— Миф. В «Бытии» есть любопытный раздел о творении мира. В конце первой главы Хашем создаёт мужчину и женщину. Но если посмотреть на главу вторую, стих восемнадцатый, Адам снова один, а Еву создают только в главе двадцать второй.  
  
— Тогда кто первая женщина?  
  
— Лилит. Мистики называют её первой Евой. Её можно найти в мидраше, в легендах. Согласно мидрашу, Лилит отказалась следовать указаниям Хашема и подчиняться Адаму. Она сбежала, использовав непроизносимое имя Хашема — И-Г-В-А. Хашем отправил трёх ангелов — Санви, Санасанви и Самнаглофа — чтобы вернуть её, но Лилит отказалась. В конце концов ангелы её отпустили, но с тем условием, что она не будет появляться там, где присутствуют их изображения или произносятся их имена.  
  
— Потому они и присутствуют на амулете. Рисуешь ангелов — и Лилит приходится подчиняться и уходить.  
  
— Именно. Так или иначе, Адам был одинок, поэтому создана была Ева, но вот тут всё довольно туманно. Согласно одному мидрашу, Адам обвинил Еву в изгнании из Рая и снова сошёлся с Лилит. Согласно другому, что у него была связь с дочерью Лилит Пизнай, от которой произошли демоны, которых называли «лилин». Кто-то говорит, что Лилит была наложницей Адама, но когда тот помирился с Евой, Лилит поклялась отомстить, убивая человеческих детей, преимущественно — мальчиков, которые ещё не прошли «брис мила» — обрезание, на восьмой день после рождения. Легенды говорят, что Хашем наказывает Лилит, ежедневно убивая сотни её детей-демонов.  
  
— Похоже на мыльную оперу.  
  
— Да, — произнёс Дитрих и дёрнул себя за бороду. — Демоны, демонические отродья. Чепуха, да и только.  
  
— Но это часть ваших талмудических традиций.  
  
— Нет, это мидраш. Это сказки, а не канон.  
  
Я решил не настаивать.  
  
— Так причём тут это изображение?  
  
— Амулет для защиты. Надпись на иврите сверху — имена семидесяти великих ангелов для общей защиты. Санви, Санасанви и Самнаглоф оберегают мать и дитя. Надпись снизу — заговор, призванный отпугнуть Лилит.  
  
— Насколько распространённой была такая практика?  
  
— Амулеты? По-разному. Восточная Европа, Германия. У еврейских крестьян был обычай, который назывался Всенощной — когда женщины охраняли ребёнка в ночь накануне бриса.  
  
— А рисунок, который я показал? Он для защиты?  
  
— Нет, — почти зло ответил Дитрих. Он взял мой блокнот и потряс им. — Нет, понимаете, именно поэтому я и говорю вам: это сделал не еврей.  
  
— Но я думал, вы сказали...  
  
— Он неправильный, — произнёс он и подтолкнул ко мне блокнот. — Его нарисовали неверно. Маген Давид? Иврит? Обычно на иврите пишутся имена ангелов. Но здесь написаны имена демонов: Ашмеди, Самаэля и Азазеля.  
  
— И зачем они на амулете против Лилит?  
  
— Затем, что его сделали вовсе не для того, чтобы отпугнуть Лилит, — ответил Дитрих, взглядом пригвоздив меня к месту. — А чтобы призвать её.  
  
***  
  
Когда я пересекал мост Рузвельта на въезде в округ, зазвонил телефон. Это была Кей.  
  
— Закончила, — сказала она.  
  
— Хорошо. Как вскрытие?  
  
— По нулям, — она казалась усталой. — Джейсон, мальчик... просто... умер.  
  
С Роллинсом мы встретились в лифте.  
  
— Ты опоздал. Голд уже здесь. Я отвёл её в комнату «три».  
  
— Хорошо, — я подошёл к своему столу и достал из нижнего ящика магнитофон.  
  
Роллинс наблюдал за мной.  
  
— Я проверил изображения. Никаких совпадений.  
  
Я проверил батарейки, а потом снял целлофановую упаковку с двух новых девяностоминутных кассет.  
  
— Что-то не вяжется.  
  
— Думаешь, Голд?..  
  
Я вставил кассету.  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— И на основании чего?  
  
— Ничего. В этом и проблема.  
  
— Ага, — Роллинс посмотрел на магнитофон. — Нам зачитать ей её права?  
  
— Нет. У нас нет ничего. Пока что она свидетель, а я просто хочу поговорить, хотя бы набросать формальное заявление. Без лишнего шума. Заговорим о правах — и она откажется отвечать.  
  
В комнату мы вошли вместе. Голд ждала нас, держа в руке одноразовый стаканчик с кофе. На ней были синие джинсы и блузка с длинными рукавами в деревенском стиле. Я заметил у неё на шее подвеску-ключ. Голд нам не улыбнулась.  
  
— Выглядите лучше, — сказал я, отодвигая стул. Роллинс плюхнулся на стул слева.  
  
— Горячий душ творит чудеса, — ответила она. — Правда, чтобы вычистить Регби от репьев, ушло чертовски много времени.  
  
— Да, я тоже до сих пор вытаскиваю их из пальто, — я наблюдал за ней, устанавливая на столе магнитофон.  
  
Она метнула взгляд на прибор.  
  
— А как же секретарь?  
  
— Нет, это для показаний, законом не запрещено. Это всего-то заявление. Я потом его наберу, а вы подпишете, ладно? Хотите ещё кофе?  
  
Голд сморщила нос.  
  
— Нет. Он не очень хороший, вообще-то.  
  
— Кофе полицейских, — я рассказал ей, как будет проходить подача заявления, а потом включил запись. Я назвался, произнёс дату, адрес, её имя и цель опроса. А потом попросил Голд повторить рассказ. Она перечислила тот же перечень, что и я, тихим монотонным голосом.  
  
— Вернёмся назад. Вы сказали, что бежали впереди собаки? — спросил я, когда она закончила.  
  
— Да. Ну вы же знаете этих собак.  
  
— Хорошо. Потом вы повернули обратно.  
  
— Верно. И тогда услышала лай, слева, а потом увидела её у подножья холма.  
  
— Так вы были на тропе?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Вот в этом и проблема, — сказал я в духе детектива Коломбо. Посмотрел на Роллинса. — Понимаешь, в чём проблема?  
  
Роллинс пожал плечами.  
  
— А она есть?  
  
— Да, ты же помнишь холм? Я с тропы ни черта не увидел. Холм слишком крутой.  
  
— И правда, — произнёс Роллинс, похоже, он понял, куда я веду. И подыграл. — Не увидел?  
  
— Нет, — ответил я и снова посмотрел на застывшую Голд. — Не увидел, а я довольно высокий. Так как вы могли заметить собаку?  
  
У Голд на шее разлился румянец.  
  
— Может быть, я сошла с тропы. Не помню.  
  
— Это бы всё объяснило, — сказал Роллинс.  
  
— Да, возможно, — произнёс я. — Потому что иначе заглянуть за холм нельзя. Но потом...  
  
— Да, детектив? — ровно спросила Голд.  
  
— Ваша одежда. На ней не было репьёв. У меня на пальто были. На собаке были.  
  
— И я нахватал репьёв, — произнёс Роллинс.  
  
— На вас не было ни одной колючки, — сказал я Голд. — А должны были. У вас даже обувь была сухой.  
  
Голд перевела взгляд с меня на Роллинса и обратно.  
  
— Вы меня в чём-то обвиняете, детектив? Если так, мне нужен адвокат.  
  
— Просто пытаюсь прояснить кое-какие неувязки, мисс Голд.  
  
— Это не так, — она наклонилась вперёд, к самому моему лицу, нисколько не напуганная. — Послушайте. Я не убивала этого ребёнка. И мне жаль, что вам с детективом Роллинсом некого в этом обвинить...  
  
— Эй, — произнёс Роллинс.  
  
Она не отвела взгляда, я почувствовал, что она взяла себя в руки.  
  
— Но то, что я ошиблась, когда сказала, где стояла, или из-за того, что у меня на одежде не было мусора, не значит, что я сделала что-то не то. Мальчика кто-то убил, и этот «кто-то» — не я.  
  
Я попытался взять реванш.  
  
— Знаете, кто убивает детей, мисс Голд? Не только отцы или накокаиненные любовники их матерей, или какие-то уроды-извращенцы. Я вам скажу, кто убивает детей: матери. Иногда мать впадает в депрессию и суицидальный настрой, хочет отправить своё дитя в лучшее место. Иногда такая мать хочет внимания. Поэтому она позволяет ребёнку заболеть, а после появляются доктора, и она ощущает собственную важность. А есть матери, которые просто порочны.  
  
— Порочны, — произнесла Голд. Впервые я увидел на её лице не упрямство, но потрясение. — Так вот что вы считаете? Думаете, это мой ребёнок?  
  
Вообще, до этой секунды я именно так и считал. Взять хоть то, что при мне она носила только мешковатую одежду. Да и в её рассказе были неувязки. Но реакция Голд была искренней. После уймы допросов как не понять, когда человек оказывается действительно поражён.  
  
Голд невесело рассмеялась.  
  
— Поверить не могу. Есть же тесты, так? Для доказательства материнства?  
  
— Да, — ответил я, уже зная, что мы обнаружим. — ДНК, которую мы...  
  
— Отлично, — Голд протянула руки. — Которую?  
  
***  
  
Матерью была не она.  
  
Я жил в многоэтажке рядом с Автострадой Ли, в Арлингтоне. Я вырос в округе Колумбия, а теперь и работал там. Жить я там не мог. По дороге домой я купил тайской еды навынос и упаковку ледяного бангкокского пива. Съел лапшу, выпил пива. Достал вторую бутылку, включил Мингуса и устроился в любимом — единственном — кресле. Я часто в нём спал. Я не знаю ни одного холостяка, который спал бы в кровати. Мы спим на диванах, в креслах. Никогда в кроватях. И обычно в одежде.  
  
Рабби Дитрих дал мне книгу о Каббале. Потом, когда мы пожали друг другу руки, он сказал: «Я часто думал о детективе Ленноксе. Его смерть настоящая трагедия. Мы с вами знаем, что всюду есть чудовища. Нацисты, убийцы. Но самое сложное — есть чудовища скрытые, — Дитрих прижал к груди кулаки. — Те, что живут здесь, в тёмных чертогах сердца. Детектив Леннокс был евреем, но в нём не было веры, и он нашёл своих чудовищ. Или они нашли его. Хашем может помочь, но в человеке должна быть вера, он должен потрудиться. Мы, евреи, не похожи на вас, христиан. Мы не верим, что Хашем всё исправит. Хашем может быть жесток. Жизнь порой несправедлива. Но мы верим, что Хашем даёт нам шанс на победу».  
  
Он хлопнул меня по правому плечу: «Вы хороший человек, детектив Сандерс. Честный. Прошу, не дайте своим чудовищам уничтожить себя».  
  
Итак, обратившись к оглавлению, я нашёл раздел о демонах и открыл его. Каббалисты крепко верили в невидимый мир духов, одни талмудисты утверждали, что демоны происходят из тёмной преисподней, другие — что демоны рождаются от связи человека и дьявольского духа. Все они соглашались, что демоны имеют шесть признаков. Как у родни ангелов, у демонов были крылья, они могли летать с одного конца света на другой и предсказывать будущее. Однако, как и люди, они нуждались в пище и воде. У них был пол. И, в отличие от ангелов, они были смертны.  
  
Я открыл раздел религиозных верований. Нашёл Северную Африку, Ближний Восток. Со страницы на меня бросилось следующее:  
  
_«Одной из самых полных работ является «Зефуней Зийони». Написанная в конце четырнадцатого века Менахемом Сионом из Кельна, данная книга содержит самый обширный список важных демонов и их свойств. Этот немецкий каббалист находился под влиянием витавших среди каббалистов-практиков Восточной Европы и Германии арабских веяний»._  
  
Вот оно: каббалисты-практики. Читай — колдуны. И Германия.  
  
В голове мелькнула мысль. Я быстро подошёл к пальто и вытащил пакет с фотографиями со вскрытия, который мне дала Кей, перелистал их и нашёл ту, на которой была татуировка.  
  
Я до сих пор не знаю, как догадался. В этом не было никакой логики. Это было настоящее озарение — будто лампочка, осветившая тёмный подвал. А потом я понял.  
  
Просмотрел содержание. Однако то, что я искал, было не под буквой «р». Под буквой «г»: «гилгул».  
  
***  
  
Остаток ночи я провёл за чтением; думал. Вышел в Сеть и запустил поиск. Не сразу, но нашёл то, что искал. Сравнил найденное с тем, что у меня было. Как только открылись музеи, я сделал пару звонков. Со службой занятости дело прошло легко, хотя звонить пришлось в Сидней: там был уже вечер и директор поворчал на меня, пока я не объяснил, что мне нужно и зачем.  
  
Потом я позвонил в Музей холокоста. Работник справочной отправил меня к архивисту. Когда я объяснился, тот на секунду замолчал. Потом сказал: «Об этом мало кто знает. К сожалению, ранние записи утеряны. Мне жаль».  
  
Потом я сделал последний звонок. Она подняла трубку после третьего гудка.  
  
— Здравствуйте, детектив. Никакой магии — определитель номера. Что вы хотели?  
  
Я сказал ей, где хочу встретиться.  
  
— Мне прийти с адвокатом? — спросила она.  
  
— Нет, я просто хочу поговорить.  
  
— Я приду, — ответила она и повесила трубку.  
  
Мой негласный кабинет — бар через дорогу от Театра Шекспира на Седьмой улице и напротив «У Халео» — испанского ресторанчика, где нарядно одетые люди останавливаются перекусить перед спектаклем. Поэтому я туда никогда не хожу.  
  
Я видел, как она входит, осматривается, направляется ко мне. Под расстёгнутым пальто виднелась бежевая юбка до колен, кремовая льняная блузка и льняные же туфли. И подвеска на шее. Когда Голд опустилась на мягкую скамью напротив меня и сняла пальто, мы сделали заказ: мне бурбон, ей — белое вино.  
  
— Зачем вы хотели меня видеть, детектив? — спросила она.  
  
— Хочу рассказать вам историю.  
  
— Историю?  
  
— Да, наберитесь терпения. Смотрите, когда-то была ужасная война. И больше всех пострадали евреи.  
  
Она чуть улыбнулась.  
  
— Так можно сказать обо всей еврейской истории.  
  
— Но в той войне участвовал демон. Думаю, верующие евреи считали Гитлера Амалеком, так?  
  
— Верно. Амалек был пра-пра-правнуком Авраама, существовал особый завет опасаться амалекитян. Амалек символизировал зло в чистом виде.  
  
— Ладно. Итак, зло напало на евреев. Евреев выгнали из домов. Уничтожали целыми деревнями: убивали или высылали в концентрационные лагеря. Выжившие запомнили. Однако боялись, что другие забудут. А кто-то просто не мог продолжать жить дальше. Они спрашивали себя, почему уцелели. И они были одиноки.  
  
— Это... — начала было она и замолчала, когда официантка принесла нам напитки. Она поставила на салфетку перед Голд бокал вина, а на мою — бурбон. — Так о чём вы? — спросила Голд, когда та ушла.  
  
Я поднёс стакан к свече, горевшей в маленьком и широком стеклянном подсвечнике-стакане, мне нравилось, как от её света жидкость сияет золотом.  
  
— Сейчас будет самое интересное. Это правда, что хасиды одеваются так, чтобы помнить о своём прошлом?  
  
— Это одно из объяснений.  
  
— Так что мешает некоторым сохранять свои обычаи, ритуалы?  
  
— Например?  
  
— Магию.  
  
Она едва, чуть заметно, улыбнулась. Подняла бокал, отпила вина.  
  
— Евреи не верят в магию.  
  
— Верят, — я указал на подвеску. — Вот эта штука — она же магическая, так?  
  
— Это просто подвеска.  
  
— Нет. Она особая. Я знаю, потому что я искал, — я полез в карман, вытащил блокнот и пролистал его. — Ага, вот. «Шин» — на самом деле очень любопытная буква. Она означает Неугасимое Пламя, что является отражением того, что бог вечен и неизменен. Но есть ещё кое-какие сведения о «шин», которых я не понимаю.  
  
— Мистический смысл.  
  
— Верно. Признаюсь, я не думал о ключе, пока не прочёл о крайне важном ангеле по имени Разиэль. Разиэль сидит у престола Господа и записывает, он записывает в книгу все секреты небесные и земные. Я видел иллюстрацию в книге. Для каббалистов книга — это ключ. В сущности, в книге Разиэля вроде как содержится пять сотен ключей к секретам вселенной, — я закрыл блокнот. — А цвет Разиэля — золотой.  
  
Голд не поднимала взгляда.  
  
— И?..  
  
— И Разиэль, Рейчел... Эти имена очень похожи, не так ли?  
  
— Да, — она отпила вина. — Какое совпадение.  
  
— А знаете, что ещё?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вы сказали правду. Вы не убивали ребёнка, — я помолчал. — Просто позволили злу уничтожить само себя.  
  
— И с чего бы мне такое делать?  
  
Я вытащил фотографию груди ребёнка.  
  
— Татуировка. Из-за цифр мы неправильно её интерпретировали. Да и расположение запутало: на левой стороне груди, а не на левом предплечье. Немцы начали делать татуировки на предплечье только после 1942-го. Итак, L — это не L. Это треугольник. И буква, которую мы приняли за написанную курсивом «M». Это две единицы. А Z — это семёрка. Понимаете, мы пишем семёрку без горизонтальной чёрточки, да и единицу без длинного хвостика, а вот европейцы пишут так. Немцы пишут, только вот немка — а делали их всегда женщины — которая делала татуировку, была небрежна. Некоторым немцам было всё равно — подумаешь, евреи... Однако, это был номер, мисс Голд: треугольник, затем — 1-1-7-2-9. Заключённый Аушвица 1-1-7-2-9.  
  
Я наклонился вперёд.  
  
— Расскажите мне о гилгулах, мисс Голд.  
  
Её лицо было непроницаемо.  
  
— Что бы вы хотели узнать?  
  
— Всё, что вы знаете о реинкарнации.  
  
— Почему бы об этом не рассказать вам, детектив? Это же ваша история.  
  
Я кивнул:  
  
— Справедливо. Я думаю, было так: каббалисты верят в реинкарнацию, поскольку считают, что все души происходят от одной великой души. «Всеобщей души», как бы вы её назвали. Реинкарнация не наступает, пока человек не умрёт. Но каббалисты говорят, что есть «ибур» — то есть беременные. Итак, человек, уже имеющий душу, может содержать ещё одну: два по цене одного. Но случается это очень редко и только в случае очень, очень хороших людей.  
  
— Цадик. Праведник.  
  
— А ещё я нашёл весьма смутную ссылку на старый ритуал, когда каббалист мог воскресить духа, то есть переселить его в другое тело. И вот что самое интересное: это должен быть ребёнок. Лучше мальчик. Ребёнка оставляют одного, на улице, рядом с водой, через неделю после рождения, либо, если это мальчик — до обрезания, — я посмотрел Голд в глаза. — Спорю, что кое-кто из переживших холокост пошёл бы на что угодно, чтобы вернуть свои семьи. Даже на колдовство.  
  
— Действительно, — спокойно произнесла она. — Но такому здесь не место. Только Господь может решать.  
  
Я кивнул.  
  
— Так скажите мне, Рейчел... Вас ведь действительно зовут Рейчел?  
  
Она слабо улыбнулась.  
  
— Пусть так.  
  
— Полагаю, вы не скажете, кем был заключённый 11792, не так ли? Записи с 1941-го года не слишком полные.  
  
— Я не могу. Теперь это во власти Господа.  
  
— Я понял. Но когда они провели гилгул своего покойного родственника, ваша работа была в том, чтобы остановить их. Поэтому вы призвали Лилит, чтобы она забрала ребёнка.  
  
Голд наклонила голову. В свете свечи блеснула подвеска-ключ.  
  
— Ребёнок был скверной.  
  
— С моей точки зрения это всё равно убийство, даже если вы этого не делали. Вы могли спасти ребёнка. Отвезти его в больницу, — всё же я не смог удержаться от мысли: как часто богу приходилось убивать во имя справедливости? Великий парадокс Библии: в книге, призывающей не убивать, почитается величайший в истории массовый убийца.  
  
Будто прочитав мои мысли, — возможно, она и вправду это могла, — Голд сказала:  
  
— Приходится выбирать, детектив. Господь не может спасать вас всякий раз, когда вы делаете неверный выбор. Есть последствия, и иной раз последствия неприятны. Иногда последствие — смерть.  
  
Мы немного помолчали. Потом она спросила:  
  
— Как вы догадались?  
  
— Честно? Попробовал наудачу. Например, ваш послужной список. Вы много где появлялись, но между всеми этими местами было кое-что общее. Везде были большие еврейские общины, в основном — немецкие или восточноевропейские. Спорить готов, если копнуть глубже, за вами потянется след из мёртвых детей. И, конечно, подвеска. Но зацепка... — я отхлебнул бурбона, наслаждаясь теплом. — Ваша обувь. Как я и говорил — ни одного репья. Однако, на ней не было и грязи или воды. А потом меня осенило.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вам не было нужды идти, и знаете почему? — я усмехнулся, сам не веря в то, что говорю. — Потому что вы прилетели.  
  
***  
  
Когда тело остаётся неопознанным, его хоронит город. Или волонтёры: из церквей, синагог, благотворительных организаций. Так что я не удивился, что накануне Хэллоуина ребёнка похоронили евреи.  
  
С тех пор прошёл год. Снова октябрь. Хэллоуин. Осень ещё красочна. Небо серое, цвета стали, а синоптики обещают дождь — так что, скорее всего, пойдёт снег.  
  
Кладбище тихое. Оно называется Кладбищем царя Давида. Надгробные камни, цветы. Я не знаю, зачем я здесь. Я смотрю на могилу ребёнка. Надгробная плита новая: «Бен Иуда, сын Израилев». Дата. Крошечная еврейская звезда.  
  
Я думаю о Рэйчел Голд. И снова, как тогда, сталкиваюсь с двумя вопросами: как, чёрт побери, предъявить обвинение ангелу? Как узнать, сможешь ли вообще арестовать её?  
  
Тогда, год назад, когда мы вышли из сумрака бара на послеполуденное солнце, Рэйчел спросила:  
  
— Что вы напишете в отчёте?  
  
— Не знаю. Скорей всего, ничего. Всё равно никто не поверит, а настоящих доказательств у меня нет.  
  
Подвеска-ключ блеснула на солнце.  
  
— Но вы же верите.  
  
— Да, — я несколько секунд смотрел на неё. — Вы уезжаете.  
  
Это не было вопросом.  
  
— Да. Мир велик, детектив Сандерс. Осталось ещё множество чудовищ.  
  
Я кивнул.  
  
— Можно, я задам вам вопрос? Зачем вы остались? Вы же знали об Адаме и рабби Дитрихе. А оставленные вами следы... Вы знали, что я всё равно всё выясню.  
  
Я на всю жизнь запомнил, как она посмотрела на меня: с великим состраданием и чем-то, очень близким к любви.  
  
— Детектив, а почему вы решили, что я осталась не ради вас? — А потом, прежде, чем я решился заговорить, она шагнула вперёд и положила правую ладонь мне на грудь, напротив сердца — и меня затопила такая волна ощущений, что я едва смог дышать. Внутри как будто что-то ожило, будто его подтолкнуло — нет, буквально вышибло — и я понял, что как только окажусь в одиночестве, то заплачу, как не плакал с тех времён, когда был ещё ребёнком.  
  
— Раны сердца заживают трудней всего, — тихо сказала она. — Есть множество чудовищ, детектив. Но есть и ангелы. Мы здесь. Всё, что нужно, — это знать, куда смотреть.  
  
А потом я смотрел, как она уходит на запад, в сияние заходящего солнца. Свет был такой яркий, что у меня заслезились глаза и я моргнул. А когда снова поднял веки, её уже не было.  
  
С тех пор прошёл долгий год. Впрочем, верно одно: я уже не думал об Адаме столь часто, а когда думал, то без гнева. С печалью, которая со временем делалась всё слабее, будто прошлое выцветало из памяти, словно старая фотография, на которой люди сначала становятся похожи на призраки, а потом — на тени, а потом пропадают вовсе, остаётся только абрис, который показывает, что они когда-то были. Возможно, это и к лучшему.  
  
Я слышу хруст гравия. А потом — знакомый голос:  
  
— Детектив Сандерс.  
  
— Рабби, — мы жмём руки. — Что вас сюда привело?  
  
На Дитрихе стандартная униформа: длинное чёрное пальто, шляпа. Лукавый взгляд.  
  
— Я и сам не знаю. Правда, я посещаю кладбища. Отдаю дань уважения. Их так много, — он обводит рукой надгробные камни, цветы, — не хватает времени, чтобы помнить обо всех. А вы?  
  
— Да так. Вообще, я уже собирался уходить.  
  
— А, — кивает он. Мы смотрим на могилу. Потом, не поднимая взгляд, он произносит: — А что стало с тем делом?  
  
— Мы никого не нашли, — это самое близкое к правде, что я могу сказать, даже ему — потому что он оказался прав. Просто с некоторыми вещами людям справиться не под силу.  
  
Он проницательно смотрит на меня.  
  
— Но вы нашли ответ. В каком-то смысле обрели покой.  
  
— Да. Да, обрёл.  
  
Дитрих кивает.  
  
— Вы знали, что детектив Леннокс заходил ко мне за несколько месяцев до смерти?  
  
Эти слова застигают меня врасплох.  
  
— Нет. Зачем?  
  
— Думаю, хотел снять груз с души, но не смог или просто не получилось. Он заходил несколько раз. Мы выпили кофе. А потом он просто перестал заходить, а я не перезванивал. Возможно, стоило бы.  
  
— У Адама был выбор, — не сразу, но я всё же смог произнести это. — У Адама были свои чудовища, но люди могут попросить помощи. Приходится потрудиться, чтобы получить свободу.  
  
Дитрих вздыхает  
  
— Да. Я видел так много людей, которым больно, детектив, — больше, чем вы. Иногда я думаю, что Господь просит невозможного.  
  
— Акта веры?  
  
— А иначе какой смысл, правда?  
  
— Думаю, никакого, — я протягиваю руку. — Я пойду.  
  
— Идёмте вместе, — улыбается Дитрих. — Выпьем кофе.  
  
— С удовольствием, — искренне говорю я. — Полицейский кофе — дрянь.  
  
Дитрих смеётся. Он берёт меня под руку — как делают старики-хасиды.  
  
— Скажу по секрету: кофе Мириам — тоже.  
  
Мы идём к выходу. Когда выходим на тротуар, в мир живых, облака прорезает внезапный луч света. Солнце плещет золотом на дорогу и зажигает листья.  
  
И мы оба уходим в этот свет.


End file.
